Lawrence Crock
History (Submitted by Operator) Lawrence Crock: 1971 - 1987 Lawrence Crock was born in a remote little village in the Far North. He played hockey year-round with his friends until he was fifteen and few of the local children wanted to play with him anymore, mostly on account of his violent disposition which had earned him the nickname "Crusher". After a month of not playing, Crusher went out to the nearby pond to skate and found all his old friends mid-game. Crusher excitedly ran home to get his stick and when he came back, ready to play, everyone cleared the ice to go home. Enraged by their excluding him, Crusher swung his stick into the back of one boy's head and when he fell to the ground, Crusher cut the boy's arm with the blade of his skate. Rather than risk going into juvenile services, Crusher ran away. He got himself down to Maple City by bus and then stowed away on a ferry to Detroit. Due to his well-built physique and using a fake ID, Crusher was able to get a job in a factory and supplementing his income by falling in with a crew of ne'er-do-well criminals. Shortly after the Manhattaning, Crusher had become a full-time criminal as he struggled to survive in a devastated Detroit with the factory he had been employed in being consumed in the blast. Desperate for funds and unable to go to the relief centers due to concern of his illegal immigration being discovered, Crusher agreed to take on a job with a new crew. This crew planned to rob from a couple of shady folks who were new in town, thinking such targets couldn't report the crime to law enforcement. Having done some research on these targets, Crusher came up with a new play. In the middle of the mission, Crusher switched sides and killed his own crew with a baseball bat. Tossing their bodies in the back of a pick-up truck, Crusher delivered the corpses to the warehouse where David Cain and Malcolm Merlyn were using as a base of operations. When the assassins asked him what these bodies were for, Crusher said "Consider this my tryout... So, do I make the cut?" al Rriadi: 1987 - 1989 As Cain and Merlyn had been in Detroit to find recruits among the ruins, they made Crusher dispose of the bodies and then agreed to bring him in for training. Crusher's natural athleticism and practically-minded brain shaped him into a proficient assassin, earning him the name al Rriadi, or 'the Athlete'. After besting him in a sparring match, Crusher fell in love with Paula Nguyen. Crusher didn't really care much for her fanatical devotion to Ra's al Ghul, but he found her competitive drive intoxicating. The two would compete in all manner of trivial tasks during the day and then spend the night together competing in much more intimate activities. al Rriadi: 1989 - 2000 Paula was assigned a mission which required seducing a politician and when she returned pregnant, Crusher felt as though he was betrayed. He kept himself busy with assignments away from camp until the child had been born. Crusher had hoped Paula would give the child to another in the League to raise, but when he held the girl in his arms and looked her in the eyes, he could not bear to lose this child. Crusher went before Ra's al Ghul and asked for his blessing to marry Paula and raise the child.Network Files: Lawrence Crock 1 Sportsmaster: 2000 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Proof that not all crazy bad guys with themed gadgets and such come from Gotham, the 'Sportsmaster' has been around since before Batman put on his cowl. He's gone through many different looks in his early work with the League of Assassins, but he has seemed to settle on his current 'hockey' inspired look for close to two decades now. * (Submitted by Operator) According to Artemis, Crusher was a better father to Jade than he was to Artemis. And yet, Jade has a more volatile relationship with him. This is probably due to Jade finding out Crusher was not her real father and feeling as though he had betrayed her by lying to her for so long. Artemis only hates him because he's a murderer and evil to his core. Threat Assessment Resources * Safinat Dakhma Training ** Peak Physical Conditioning ** World-Class Acrobat & Athlete ** World-Class Martial Artist ** World-Class Stick Fighter ** World-Class Marksman ** World-Class Target Thrower ** Trained Occultist & Alchemist * Master Chemist * Master Driver & Pilot * Master Engineer * Master Gadgeteer * Multilingualism ** Speaks 9 languages fluently: English, Arabic, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, German, Afrikaan, and Portuguese. * Sports-Themed Weaponry Weaknesses * Extremely Competitive Trivia and Notes Trivia * He is a true disciple of the Light. * When he married Paula the wedding feast was described as spectacular.Network Files: Paula Nguyen Notes * Sportsmaster's Patient number (#47585) and birth date are nods to his first comic book appearance: All-American Comics #85 in May, 1947. * His costume is based on his appearance in Young Justice animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Lawrence Crock * Character Gallery: Lawrence Crock Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:The Light Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Throwing Category:Occultism Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Canadians Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Coordinators Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Blake Family Category:Acrobatics Category:Athletes Category:Aviation Category:Driving Category:Height 6' 4" Category:27th Reality Category:Public Identity